The subject matter herein relates generally to grounding structures for contact modules of connector assemblies.
Some electrical systems, such as network switches and computer servers with switching capability, include board-to-board electrical connectors that are mated to electrically connect two circuit boards together. However, conventional electrical connectors have experienced certain limitations. For example, it is desirable to increase the data rate through the electrical connectors and to increase the density of the signal and ground contacts within the electrical connectors. Increases in data rate and density have led to problems with signal degradation. For example, electrical shielding of the signal paths through conventional electrical connectors has limitations, which have led to signal degradation, particularly at high data rates.
A need remains for an improved connector system that has high contact density and improved signal integrity in differential pair applications.